


When Evil Wins, There Is Love Involved

by Redy_san



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redy_san/pseuds/Redy_san
Summary: Continuation of the story after the film Rebellion.By dividing the goddess into two parts, Akemi Homura took control of the universe, admitting her love for Madoka.In the anime/manga series, the genre Yuri (girl x girl) is not official, but leaves a trail...In this story, it will be considered.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Restart. Normality. Life.  
> How it should be. And so it will be, for you, by my order."  
> \- Homura

It was twilight, the few rays of sunlight that still hovered in the sky slowly disappeared, and the darkness became bigger and greater.

For some reason, it gave her chills. Some crows prowled nearby, as if they're watching her.

Madoka was confused. Moments ago, when she was still at school, the girl with long black hair, introduced as Akemi Homura, had acted a little strange. It was her first day at the new school in Mitakihara City, where she had recently moved from America with her parents.

At that moment, in the school corridor, she was trying to remember something, and when her memory almost lit up with the unknown, Homura dispersed her thoughts as she embraced her, and gave her red bows while she tied them in her pink hair.

Unanswered doubt accompanied her to her home, along with the crows, who were positioned nearby. Whether on the streetlights, on the roofs of neighboring houses or in the vicinity of her home. They were there, always looking at her. It was a rather peculiar event.

\- I'm home. - said Madoka. It was a Japanese custom that she tried to adapt.

\- Nee-chan! - Tatsuya called her when he saw her pass through the door.

\- Tatsuya ~!- Madoka went to him to hug him and kiss his cheek.

Madoka's brother was still a little boy. Like Tomohisa, father of the two, his loving manner made him very cute. Madoka thought that if she and her brother were more like their mother, Junko, they would not be such passive and caring people, and laughed at the fact.

\- Welcome home. - Kaname Tomohisa said with the usual kindness. - How was the first day of school?

\- Uh, well, it was good... - she replied, trying to sound convincing, and luckily her statement was accepted.

Honestly, she didn't know how to feel about it. Despite having moved, she had been well welcomed into the new school. Her colleagues were nice and her teacher was kindful.

But, there was Homura. She was also kind and treated her very well, making herself available to show her the hitherto unknown school. Even so, she conveyed an air of inexplicable mystery that bothered Madoka in some way.

\- Want to help me with the dinner? - her father asked. - We can do something different and surprise your mother, what do you think?

\- She deserves for being working this late, let's do it! - replied with enthusiasm, already entering the kitchen.

\- That's true, but it is very good that she got a job right after we moved. - thought Tomohisa.

\- Yes... - the girl agreeded.

On second thought, it was so much lucky. In the first job interview, Junko had already been accepted into a company, something difficult to happen to anyone. But when it came from her mother, she knew she had a lot of potential. It was just strange, like a memory that had been stuck in her. Well, if that were the case, it would have been in your parents too and to her brother as well, something highly unlikely.

She set aside her conspiracies and focused on helping her father to make the dinner.

Soon, her mother had come home. Tired, but surprised by the food so well prepared, the good mood gradually returned to her.

\- Ah, I love you all! - declared Junko, enjoying the banquet, and everyone laughed.

A pleasant dinner with a family, full of smiles.

A crow was standing near the window that gave sight to that happy scene. Watching. Then, it flew away from there, heading for a certain apartment.

Once there, the crow sang noises and the door is opened to receive it.

\- Show me. - Homura ordered, extending her arm.

The crow flew to her and when it touched her arm, it disintegrated until it became homogeneous to her. Completely disappearing in a process that looked more like an absorption.

\- I see...

The crow's memories of the happy family were transmitted to her, who smiled when she received them.

\- That's how it has to be, Madoka.


	2. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I'm being watched. If it's for my good or my bad, I don't know. But I'm afraid."  
> \- Madoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am watching Madoka Magica again and I realized I had forgotten many things that happen in the story!  
> I'm glad I didn't write many chapters, I would like to maintain a certain fidelity to the anime...  
> phew >:3

6:00 A.M., The alarm goes off.

The messy pink-haired girl was still tired and could sleep more.

Beep, beep. The consecutively irritating noise does not stop.

\- Tsc ... - even if against her will, she gets up and turns it off.

Madoka goes to the bathroom, giving a loud and long yawn on the way. She washes her face to lose a little more sleepiness and brushes her teeth.

\- Uah! - Junko appears yawning. At least in that they are similar. - Good Morning.

\- Good morning, mama.

In tune, the two comb their hair. Another thing that Madoka and her mother looked like, since Junko's hair also woke up very messy, only to be spotless soon after. Just like Madoka's, which was now tied in two lovely parts.

\- These tapes are new. - Junko noticed. - Did someone give you?

\- Yes. - She replied, and when Junko's eyes asked who, she continued. - A...friend.

\- I understand. - She smiled approvingly. - Glad you are already adjusting here and making friends.

The two finished and went to have breakfast that Madoka's father had prepared. So, they said goodbye and went to their appointments: Junko to the job and Madoka to the school.

On the way, without her mother in sight, she observed several crows flying over the sky, so many that they released feathers like rain.

Intoxicated by the rotating and group movements of the birds, she did not notice that anyone was approaching.

\- Kaname-san. - Homura appeared behind her, touching her arm.

She was startled by the sudden call, but soon recovered. - H-Homura-chan! - after the previous event at school, Madoka didn't know how she should react with her, so she just smiled. - Good morning!

\- Good morning. - replied the mysterious girl, who now was walking beside her.

And so they remained. The rest of the way was quiet and a little uncomfortable for Madoka, who was nervous and didn't know what to say, but apparently calm for Homura, who was smiling gracefully throughout the journey.

When they arrived at the school, Madoka sat at her desk, which was right in front of Homura's. This ended up taking away some of her concentration in class, she felt watched. But that thought dissipated when Homura was asked to answer a difficult mathematical question and solved it impeccably.

The teacher congratulated her and her colleagues clapped briefly, including Madoka. Homura live up to the name, "flame". She is incredible, thought Madoka.

It became easier to concentrate. She needed it, soon the tests will come. She needs to be dedicated.

The break bell rang and some students quickly left the room, while others stayed there, talking with each other.

Madoka felt alone. Until some girls came towards her. Probably to talk, since she was a transfer student and that causes curiosity, mainly because she lived in another country.

\- Can you come with me? - Homura asks suddenly, getting up of her wallet. - Let's eat together.

\- Um... - Madoka thought about fulfilling her request, but she wanted to meet new people.

Homura glances at the girls, who change their trajectory to the table of another girl with short blue hair. It was as if they were in a trance, at the behest of their hypnotist, while acting normally.

At first, Madoka was surprised, but thought it was another one of her paranoias, taking into account that the path they took to the other girl's wallet was logical and how they were talking happily and casually now.

\- Then? - Homura reminded her of her previous question.

\- Ah...Yes, let's go. - She agreed.

Madoka took her lunch of the bag and followed the bigger girl. The school was still huge for her, and they walked a long way until they reached a place in the garden that had an empty bench.

Homura sat down and Madoka followed. Silently, the two opened their lunches.

Homura's silence was being agonizing, so Madoka looked for something to talk about.

\- Homura-chan... - when she got her attention it seems that the shyness only got worse. - Um...

\- Yes? - She did not asked urgently, but opening the way for the smaller girl to speak.

\- You surprised me earlier today, appearing suddenly while I was watching those crows. - Her statement sounded more like a question.

\- Ah, you were too distracted. -- She declared, smiling at her.

That smile. Madoka's body shuddered when she saw it. She was afraid to speak if so her words tremble in shame. She felt the blush rise on her face, boiling.

\- I-I was. - rolled her face so that the other girl did not see her confusion.

\- Madoka... - the bigger girl approached.

When Madoka turned to look at her, their faces touched. Homura's right hand and forehead, connected to her slightly sweaty forehead.

\- You are boiling with fever. - concluded the girl with expressionless purple eyes.

Madoka hoped she hadn't noticed what she had done. If her face was red before, it should now look like a shrimp.

\- I'll take you to the nurse.

With no alternative, she accepted her help.

On the way, she noticed her vision becoming blurred and her legs with less strength to walk. Maybe she really did have a fever after all. She woke up more unwell than usual and the tiredness throughout the day was only getting worse alongside the stress she didn't know where was coming from.

The two went to the infirmary, which was also empty. Well, she knew that Homura was the assistant of the nurse of their class, so she was one of the few who would have access to the place.

\- Lie down, I'll look for a medicine. - she said, pointing to a hospital bed.

And Madoka obeyed. Her legs were grateful when she lay down, and closing her eyes, her forced vision too. She relaxed her muscles and her conscience gradually faded.

When Homura returned with the fever medicine in hand, Madoka had already fallen asleep.

\- Madoka. - She called her softly, getting no answer.

She put the medicine on the shelf next to the bed and pulled out a chair next to it.

She watched Madoka's breathing, which despite being a little irregular due to the fever, gradually stabilized. Her chest rose and fell slowly.

Homura fixed some loose pink hair on the girl's face, sliding her hand over her soft cheek.

The small body had some spasms due to the chills.

Then, Homura took off the girl's shoes, to make her more comfortable, covering her with a thin blanket that was there shortly thereafter.

She looked for a clean cloth and dipped it in the water to bring it to Madoka's hot forehead, in an attempt to cool the temperature.

Madoka was so helpless. So small and adorable, sleeping peacefully under her watch. Her control.

This Madoka, from the world that herself created, Homura would not allow anyone to approach from her.

No, Kyubey, the Incubator, Miki Sayaka, or Tomoe Mami...

No one would try to make Madoka a magical girl, even if she needed to deprive her of knowing who were her original friends in different chronologies. It was a minimum price for Madoka's life, to avoid the painful end she always ended up having.

No one would take Madoka from her, ever again.

Now, she belongs to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for read, and for de Kudos!  
> this motivates me a lot more to continue ^^


	3. You are the one that I most care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To approach someone, you need to make that person trust you."  
> \- Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this time I tried to do a bigger capter ^^

\- Kaname-san...

She heard someone calling her.

\- Kaname-san. - The voice insisted, without getting an answer. - Kaname-san!

\- Ah! - Madoka woke up in a jump, sitting instantly.

\- You scared me... - said the nurse, sighing.

\- Homura-chan? - She looked around the ward and she was no longer there.

\- Akemi-san was here with you when I arrived. She explained your situation to me and you were in my care. - The woman explain.

\- I see, so she went back to class. - Concluded. - I must hurry to go too!

She got up and noticed that it was no longer noon. The red-orange rays of the sun painted the sky and invaded the window. It was getting dark and she slept the whole time.

\- Ah... - Sounded with disappointment.

\- I had to wake you up because it's already the end of my schedule. Are you feeling well? - Asks the nurse, picking up a clipboard and a pen. - I'll give you some medicine if the fever comes back.

The woman stopped writing and gave Madoka the paper on which she had prescribed the doses. And she handed in her hand a medicine that was on the shelf beside the bed on which she had been sleeping previously.

\- Thank you! - Said Madoka ,bowing. And she left that place.

She went to her classroom to get her bag. It was empty, just like all the other classrooms of Mitakihara Middle. Everyone was already gone, teachers and students.

She walked to the exit, and at the entrance of the school, there was Homura, looking at her through the distance, waiting.

\- Are you feeling better? - Asks the girl with black hair, when the other girl with pink hair is close.

\- Yes, thanks for taking care of me, Homura-chan. - Madoka says with a smile.

\- You're welcome. - she makes way for the smaller girl to pass.

And just as they came, they left, walking side by side. Now, Madoka felt safer to talk to her.

\- I was thinking, Homura-chan. Would you like to have dinner at home? - Invited her. - I was a little insecure since I moved, but since from the beginning you treat me well and I want to give back.

\- If it's not uncomfortable...

\- Far from it! My mom would like me to take a friend, so she would cares less about how I am feeling about the changes.

\- I see, okay then. - Homura smiled warmly, Madoka was still herself after all.

The two walk until they arrive at Madoka's house. Kaname Tatsuya, as usual, appears to hug his older sister as soon as he sees her.

\- Nee-chan! - He cheerfully calls her.

\- I'm at home. - Declares, embracing him.

\- Welcome, Madoka. - Tomohisa appears, holding a box of Tatsuya's toys. - And...

\- Who is this, Nee-chan? - the little boy asks curiously, looking at Homura.

\- That's my friend, Homura-chan.

\- Homura-chan! - He repeats, as if to decorate. He was a lovely child, thought Homura.

\- Hello. - She smiles at him and at Madoka's father, who return.

\- Dad, I brought her to dinner with us. - Explained the girl.

\- Great. In that case, I'll have to do a decent meal. - The man speaks modestly. All his meals are delicious.

\- I hope don't bother. - Homura says.

\- Come with me, Homura-chan. - Madoka calls her.

They go to Madoka's room, which match her perfectly: pink and full of plushies.

Madoka puts her bag on the floor and goes to sit on the bed.

\- Homura-chan, you can leave your bag there too. - She says, referring to an empty space next to where her bag was.

Homura obeys and leaves the bag there. Following the path that Madoka did, but not sitting on her bed like her, but observing the environment around her.

\- Your room is very cute. - Praises.

\- Fufu, thank you! - She smile.

Madoka love her room mainly because, in the move, she was the one who arranged it in her own way, down to the smallest details. A space of her own.

Homura sits on her bed too and the two talk for a while about exams and tests, until dinner is ready.

\- Nee-chan, Homura-chan, the dinner is ready! - Tatsuya calls them.

\- Ah, finally! - Says Madoka while getting up quickly, making Homura laugh muffled: Madoka's belly had rumbled a few times.

As they approach the kitchen, the delicious scent of food penetrates their nostrils. Kaname Tomohisa never disappoint.

At the table, they meet the beautiful dishes, and Kaname Junko, who had just arrived from work.

\- Homura-chan, isn't you? Hello! - Junko greets her with a smile.

\- Hello. - The girl with black hair reciprocates.

While eating, Madoka's mother talks to her daughter about casualties.

\- (...) And Homura-chan took me to the infirmary, because I had a fever.

\- Wow, thanks for helping my daughter. - Junko says to Homura, who returns with a smile. - It is very good that Madoka already has such a good friendship, I was worried that it would take time to her adjust here.

\- Don't worry, I'm sure that even without me she would be fine. - Replied modestly.

They finished dinner and Homura suppose it was time to go.

\- Thanks for the meal. - stood up, bowing.

\- Ah, stay a little longer. - asked Madoka's father, gently as he was.

\- That's right, why don't you sleep here today? - Junko asks.

\- It's true, what do you think, Homura-chan? - Madoka continues.

A request like that from Madoka (and her family)? Totally irrefutable.

\- Well, if it's okay...

\- Yes, it is! - said the girl with pink hair, making a sulky face that Homura found very cute.

\- What choice do I have then? - she said, and everyone laughed.

She earned not only Madoka's trust, but her family's as well. It was perfect.

As her father had already cooked and her mother was tired, Madoka went to wash the dishes, and Homura offered to help.

When they finished, the two went back to Madoka's room, who was looking for a bath towel to lend to her friend.

\- Take this one. - offered a white towel and soft fabric.

\- Thanks.

\- I'll go first. - declared the smaller girl, going to the bathroom.

\- Fine.

Entering the bathroom, she closed the door and filled the bathtub with water, snuggling on the marble surface.

She thought about how she had misjudged Homura at first, she was so nice and kind. She was talented in every way, whether academic or physical, as she excelled even in physical education breaking records.

Everyone admires Akemi Homura in Mitakihara Middle, and now, Madoka too.

Lost in her thoughts, she did not realize that she had taken so long in the bath.

\- Madoka, are you okay? - Homura's voice goes through the door, worried. - You've been there for an hour...

\- Ah, Homura-chan! This all? - she surprised herself, she was very inattentive lately. - Sorry, I'm leaving now.

She got out of the bathtub, dabbing herself with the towel and wrapping it around her body. She poured the water used down the drain and left it filling again for Homura's sake.

\- I lost track of time. - explained to Homura, opening the door.

\- It's okay, I was just worried.

\- I already left filling for you. - he said, pointing to the bathtub.

\- Thanks. - Homura said, entering the place.

Returning to her room, Madoka wears her yellow pajamas. It was her favorite.

She looked for some other who would fit Homura's tall figure, and found a lilac that her mother had bought for her some time ago, but it ended up getting too big for her small figure.

Finished her bath, Homura entered the bedroom. She looked great with her hair tied in a bun. In fact, she would probably look good in anything, the pink-haired girl thought.

\- Here. - Madoka hands over the pajamas.

The bedroom door was closed, and unscrupulous, Homura removes her towel, making Madoka blush at the sight. Homura's body was slim and slender, the defects she saw in herself could not find in her. The skin was pale and appeared to be soft, like the towel her had lent to her earlier. She put on the pajamas that Madoka had delivered and it fit her perfectly.

\- It's a very beautiful pajamas. - said the girl with black hair, looking at the fabric.

\- Do you want to stay with him? - she spoke automatically, in her ramblings.

\- What? - Homura didn't understand.

\- A-Ah, well ... - she lost her words when she became more attentive. - It looks better on you, it doesn't fit on me.

The bigger girl smiled, her purple eyes caught a glimpse at Madoka in an inexplicable way that paralyzed her. She watched Homura slowly approach the wardrobe, where she was. Her hands touched the smaller girl's arms, the touch was warm and careful.

\- Madoka...

At that point, the girl with pink hair could already feel Homura's breath, and her blush was evident. She was sure that the other girl could tell, because there was no way to hide her face this time. Homura slid her hands up to her shoulders, and then her neck. With every action, a chill. One of Homura's hands slid to Madoka's back, and the other to the back of the neck. Madoka could feel her soul being touched, and she squirmed.

Their bodies met and Homura hugged her, so gently.

\- Thanks for everything. - Her words echoed in her ears, weakening her like a poison.

And so they remained, for a few minutes that Madoka forgot to count. Homura captured her scent countless times, her chest rose and fell, as if she wanted to memorize the scent of the smaller girl. These catches seemed to suck in Madoka's own strength, because her body weakened in reaction and became more vulnerable to Homura, who held most of her weight now.

Realizing this, perhaps, she broke away from the hug and guided her to sit on the bed.

Embarrassed and not knowing what to do, Madoka remained with her head bowed. She knew that Homura was looking at her, analyzing her expressions, reading her like an open book.

\- Where are the blankets? - asked the black-haired girl, standing up suddenly.

\- A-At the top ... of the wardrobe. - replied, still without lifting his head

Again, Homura walked to the furniture, and when opening it, quickly identified the sheets.

Madoka looked up and realized that Homura had just collected one blanket, closing the wardrobe soon after.

\- But, Homura-chan, why didn't you get another one for you? - she asked, confused.

Homura smiled and walked over to her.

\- We just need one.

Then, the bigger girl went to the switch and turned off the bedroom lights. Without vision, and without knowing what to say, Madoka remained quiet.

She could hear the other girl's footsteps approach, and her bed sinking as she positioned. The other girl's hands gently pushed Madoka to lie down, resting her head on the pillow.

She felt her heat, close to her.

The smaller girl shifted to the other side, but the bigger girl wrapped her arm around her waist, staying in the same direction. The bodies, glued together.

Madoka's face must have been a mess, but this time the darkness of the room was on her side so it would not be seen. It was a strange feeling that she had never experienced before, her belly turned as if there were butterflies and it caused a discomfort, a good discomfort. She felt protected.

Her heart beats were so strong that she thought Homura could hear them, but she didn't dare move even once.

In spite of everything, one hour the sleep defeated her and she fell asleep, as did the girl at her side.

And so they remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O////O

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, uh...  
> This text is all in English, but English isn't my native language.  
> I will try my best, because this serves to my studies too, but naturally there will be mistakes.  
> So, I'm sorry for that. ^^


End file.
